The End and The Beginning
by RuBard Pie
Summary: Legolas stays in Middle Earth at the end of the series.


**I worked my butt off for several months on this, I sure hope the number of mistakes is _very_ low. I don't own the LOTR series.  
**

* * *

"_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you._"

\- "All of Me" by John Legend

* * *

Soon after the departure of the elves, Éowyn marries Faramir and becomes queen of Rohan. She is a very proud and just queen, but also kind and compassionate. Their alliance with Gondor created a pair of strong kingdoms. They overthrew many kingdoms that tried to besiege them. The Rohan-Gondor alliance was a force to be reckoned with, and so peacetimes fell upon their land as they remained unchallenged for several years.

Legolas was among the few elves that remained during the Reign of Men, as many called it. He was a respected advisor to Aragorn as well as a coloured warrior.

Éomer was an ambassador of sorts to the kingdom. He led many knights into successful battles. He was a noteworthy general that struck fear into the hearts of the Rohan-Gondor enemies. He himself fought with a sense of reckless abandon, but was good at bouncing back from the numerous injuries he was always receiving, and peacetimes were hard on him as he was often cooped up for political conferences that had never been of importance to him before as the aligned kingdoms began to consider expanding.

.

Legolas and Éomer are often crossing paths due to the constant influx of ambassadors of certain districts within either kingdom. There is discussion of new laws that may or may not be put in place and the possibility of expansion. Everyone wants a part in the conversation, to appeal to the King of Gondor or the Queen of Rohan.

There are many moments in which their eyes meet and sometimes even a chance for them to talk. Legolas knows this to be a precarious path for him as he still has lingering feelings for the very king of Gondor, but those lingering feelings are quickly shaping into a new portrait that makes Legolas beyond nervous. He begins to avoid having conversations with his newfound friend for fear of suffering yet another broken heart.

This, however, only leads to Éomer suspecting that something has gone wrong, and Éomer is a straightforward and honest kind of soldier. So upon one of Legolas's many attempts to abscond without being seen by Éomer, Éomer stops him.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Éomer asks this carefully for fear of scaring Legolas into dashing away. Legolas dons a stoic expression.

"I am fine," he responds stiffly, and Éomer knows better than to simply believe this to be true. Legolas is obviously trying to lie to him. Éomer shakes his head in disappointment and sighs. He thought they had a closer friendship.

"Legolas... I've noticed how you gaze at Aragorn," Éomer begins carefully, worried after his friend. Legolas frowns slightly.

"I don't," Legolas responds firmly before quickly storming off.

After Éomer's apparent line crossing, Legolas avoids Éomer like the plague, obviously a little hurt and angry with Éomer but refuses to do a thing about it. Éomer begins to think their friendship is ruined.

"Legolas," Aragorn calls Legolas's attention, noticing the strife between Éomer and his advisor with a little help from Arwen. Legolas turns to the king with a look of surprise, though it is a small expression as Legolas isn't terribly expressive.

"You and Éomer were such fine friends... What happened?" Aragorn says frankly, catching Legolas by surprise. Aragorn was always a straightforward person, but he never thought Aragorn would have even noticed such a thing.

"Nothing," Legolas replies simply, refusing to give Aragorn even a bit of information. He no longer felt that feeling that Éomer had been hinting to the other day. The conversation is then lost as Legolas quickly leaves.

Éomer finds himself growing concerned for Legolas because unrequited love is tough. He hasn't experienced it, but he knows how it can affect a human... Legolas gets irritated by Éomer's concern and they fight a lot, more than before and it only leads to further concern on Éomer's part.

"Legolas, can you not forget your sentiments for Aragorn?" Éomer asks, gripping Legolas's upper arms tightly and concern filling his eyes. Legolas wearily begins to pull away, confused by Éomer's actions. He doesn't know what to think, or even what to do.

Legolas avoids Éomer for several days. This leaves Éomer with one thousand and one questions that consistently fall unanswered. Just catching sight of a bit of platinum blonde hair is sometimes enough to send Éomer dashing after the other person, which causes many awkward mishaps that Éomer can't even stop himself from causing. Catching Legolas has become almost of the utmost importance for no reason at all.

Éomer is frustrated. _No_, he is more than that. He is irritated and hurt, and he doesn't understand entirely why that is, but it happens to be. In silence, Éomer's emotions simmer and begin to boil over into something far beyond just mere irritation. Confusion only becomes more and more overwhelming for him. How can he know that bringing up Legolas's sentiments for Aragorn would set the usually so collected elf off? He couldn't have known. That knowledge only serves to increase Éomer's mounting vexation.

Éomer chases after yet another potential Legolas and winds up slamming into a small, blond girl with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Éomer apologises quickly and helps her to her feet. The girl nods, blushing slightly as Éomer quickly walks off, coming to a realisation that practically blindsides him and trips him up a bit. He realizes, in chasing after Legolas, that he has fallen in love with Legolas.

_How_? Éomer doesn't have words to even begin to explain how he comes to the conclusion, how he can explain how he even feels such feelings for Legolas. Éomer is left even more confused than before with the addition of apprehension. He has never felt this way before.

Éomer begins to desperately try to run into Legolas, but seemingly to no avail. Legolas is very good at avoidance, but perhaps there is something that drives him to avoid Éomer, something that is a far better motivator than mere anger. Is it possible for Legolas to be aware of Éomer's not-so-platonic feelings? It is a possibility, although a bit of a mind-boggling one for Éomer.

Finally, Éomer is able to grab Legolas after a meeting in the throne room, albeit with a struggle from Legolas's end. They almost start running through the tall, marble halls, but Legolas believes himself more mature than to take to such tactics. So he is caught. Éomer holds fast to Legolas's arm in order to prevent Legolas from absconding.

"What is it that I did that was so wrong? I am sure that I am sorry for it, but I'm unaware of what I should be apologising for, and if anything, I no longer wish for this fight to continue. I am tired of it. I thought us to be good friends," Éomer is careful with his words as he tries to mask his own feelings for Legolas, "Even you look winded by all of this. Your eyes are dark, and you do not smile. Not even slightly." Éomer gestures towards the dark circles under Legolas's eyes.

"It doesn't concern you," Legolas returns firmly in attempt to brush Éomer off.

Éomer holds Legolas's arms in a vice grip, staring deep into his eyes, as serious as ever, "It does. Are we not friends?" Legolas grimaces, pulling against Éomer's hold a little bit, and Éomer tightens his grip slightly, "I won't let you run away this time."

"We are not 'friends'," Legolas says icily, and Éomer gives Legolas a pained look.

"You do not mean that," Éomer replies after a long moment.

Legolas's eyes fall to the floor, and he is silent for an extended period of time. Éomer waits, albeit a little impatiently, but does his best to hide it.

"You're right," Legolas whispers finally. He does not meet Éomer's eyes as he is vaguely embarrassed. He has not had to admit to a friendship before, and it is a strange feeling.

"Then tell me, have you been able to let go of Aragorn?" Éomer presses Legolas. Legolas meets Éomer's eyes in shock, his lips pressing into a thin line as he thinks over his response. Legolas takes a deep breath.

"Yes." A pregnant pause falls over the pair as Éomer's eyes search for some kind of elaboration to be written across Legolas's face, turning up with nothing.

"That's good," Éomer bears a small, nervous smile. He does not know what else he can say. He wants to ask after Legolas's dark circles but fears the possible responses he can receive in reaction. Their eyes meet, and a long, angst filled pause ensues.

Legolas's eyes fall, travelling over Éomer's lips. Éomer releases Legolas's arms, turning away as he grows embarrassed to have been so close to Legolas. Legolas wishes Éomer hadn't moved but does not voice the thought, instead finding himself growing relatively concerned by the thought's occurrence. Legolas has never thought such a thing consciously before, and it disturbs him.

Éomer walks away, and Legolas doesn't move, a little lost in thought.

Sadly, Legolas begins avoiding Éomer again, this time for a little less than noble reasons. Thoughts plague his mind, many involving Éomer, and they frighten Legolas. He can't stop thinking about being... _intimate_ with Éomer. He's embarrassed.

Aragorn notices that the two's relationship has seemed to worsen. He looks to his wife for aid, as she seems better tasked with understanding things.

"I am worried for Legolas. He has been in a continued strife with one of his friends for a long time now. What do you think we should do?" Arwen smiles at Aragorn.

"_We_ will not interfere, though there was a riot down in one of the port towns that we should have a pair look after," she says cryptically, but Aragorn knows what Arwen means after many years of practise to figure out what she is implying. Aragorn grins, nodding.

"Yes, we should."

Thus, Legolas and Éomer travel together toward the lower lands, barely meeting each other's gaze the entire time. Not even a knife can cut through the level of angst that lingers in the air around the pair.

Then the storm comes.

Legolas and Éomer take shelter in a cave. It isn't really the best spot. Legolas can smell the scent of mildew upon entry, but it isn't like they can ride in such a blinding downpour. The ground even shakes at times from the thunder and lighting.

At first, they are able to keep busy setting up their camp within the cool cave, but eventually the idle work runs out. Legolas isn't the sort that minds idle silence, but it obviously has the potential to drive Éomer absolutely mad. The man can barely sit still, for one, but perhaps he is only able to remain silent while riding because he is thinking about their direction and the like.

"Tell me, what did I do to upset you?" Éomer suddenly speaks up. Legolas jumps in surprise at the sound of Éomer's voice and glances toward him. Legolas doesn't bother with making a response, occupying himself with starting a fire with a very serious expression. Éomer sighs rather loudly.

"Why do you ignore me? What did I do wrong?" Éomer says with sharp, passionate gesticulations. Legolas finally meets Éomer's eyes for longer than a moment, but it is not long before he looks away again, refocusing on the fire-making with increased vigour. Éomer is a little frustrated but mostly hurt by Legolas's dismissal of his questions. He allows the silence to continue, no longer sure of what he could say to actually receive a response. He is aware that Legolas is keeping something to himself. Something that might be important. It is, at least, to Legolas.

Éomer falls asleep pondering these things, the warmth of the fire just beginning to fill the dank cave.

Legolas stays up for a while after he finally starts the fire, sometimes allowing himself a wayward glance at Éomer's broad back. He is surprised when he hears Éomer muttering softly in his sleep. It goes on for a little while until, quite shockingly, Legolas hears his own name leave Éomer's sleeping lips. For a long moment, Legolas just stares at Éomer before he finally decides to go to sleep himself, pretending he never heard a thing.

As Legolas lay on his side with his back toward Éomer, he wonders about what had possibly been going through Éomer's mind when he whispered Legolas's name. Was it out of some sort of platonic emotion... or possibly, something more? Slowly, as Legolas drifts off with these thoughts whirling about in his mind, a broken hope fills his chest, soft and gentle, with whispers of many wonderful things. Malevolent and ill-advised the whole bit is.

In the morning, the two find that the rain is still falling heavily from the sky. The ground is even a bit flooded, but most of it is rolling off into new, little streams, most likely headed off to the nearest larger body of water. Legolas worries that they may be caught in a flood while Éomer sits still, staring out into the rain like a sentinel.

After a little while, Legolas begins to wonder after Éomer's silence. It bothers him a bit for Éomer to be so quiet; after all, he always has the tendency to talk a person's ear off when he is caught in an idle moment. The only time Éomer is really very silent is when there is going to be a battle soon; but then, it is quite possible that Éomer just appears that way. Legolas can very well be wrong about that.

As the sun falls through the sky, the rain has finally passed; however, the pair is still staying one more night in the cave. There is no sense in them riding at night, especially with how wet the ground is. Legolas, at this time, is more concerned with what could be occupying Éomer's mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas reluctantly asks, and for a moment, thinks Éomer will not answer. In frustration, Éomer rather suddenly stands, grabbing Legolas tightly by his upper arms. Legolas winces in surprise and subtle pain.

"Do you not know what you're doing to me? Are you so disconnected from the world that you cannot notice anything outside of yourself?" Éomer asks in a loud, frustrated tone that shocks Legolas. The words ring painfully true. Legolas looks away from Éomer, not knowing fully what he means or even how to answer. Hanging his head, Éomer's grip on Legolas's arms loosens.

"Of course not..." he mutters to himself. Legolas opens his mouth to say something, but not a word comes out. His heart squeezes with complicated emotions.

"Éomer..." he manages. Éomer lifts his head to look at Legolas. He waits with hope bright in his eyes. Legolas frowns slightly, wishing things were not so difficult.

"What is it, Legolas?" Éomer hesitantly prompts. Legolas almost looks away. As words continue to fail him, he lets his eyes fall to the ground. Éomer waits for a moment until finally he can wait no longer. He presses his lips to Legolas's. Legolas is shocked still. When Éomer slowly pulls away, Legolas tentatively chases after for another. Éomer is a little surprised, but kisses Legolas again... and again.

The next day, they put down the riot and begin their return to the castle, their communication repaired with a little something more as well.

Upon their return to the castle, the two go to their separate rooms, but find the rooms to be lonely. However, Legolas and Éomer stubbornly remain, thinking the other might come to them. No such luck. Both a little disheartened and worried, they search out the other's room the next night, running into each other. Éomer immediately tucks Legolas into his arms without a word. They sleep peacefully in Legolas's room that night.

Then Éomer is called back to Helm's Deep.

With barely a word to Legolas, Éomer leaves. He has no time to even let Legolas know. Helm's Deep is under attack, and Éomer is already three days from aiding Éowyn. With troops given to him by Aragorn, Éomer sets out dashing to Helm's Deep.

Legolas is distraught when he hears the news. He wants to go with Éomer, but Aragorn will not allow him. Aragorn needs Legolas' council in this sudden time of war. Aragorn wants to be careful about jumping off into war, even for allies. Aragorn has a family to protect, after all.

Legolas does not protest, merely bowing his head to Aragorn's orders as he always does. He hopes for Éomer's safety, yet he understands that his duty is first to Aragorn. He can not allow to conduct himself in such a selfish manner again.

.

Upon Éomer's arrival, Helm's Deep is in a grim state. He and his meager troops fight to hold back the men that have besieged the castle. They are making little progress. Éomer grows more and more frustrated as the days pass. He is halfway to the castle and still knows nothing of Éowyn's state. He is far beyond worried and hopes that Faramir is doing well in fending the enemy off. If anything were to happen to his sister...

.

Legolas paces each day that Éomer is gone in every spare moment he finds himself with. Aragorn has become a slower man. More hesitant, more calculating. Years out of battle has caused him to behave this way. It is driving Legolas insane. He still has not heard word from Éomer. He knows that things cannot be in a good state. He can barely stand to remain in Gondor. Again, however, he rationalizes to himself that he ought not to think this way. He has to focus on his duties, and so, focus he does, to the point that he feels he is driving the thought of Éomer into the darkest corners of his mind.

.

Éomer is dealt a serious wound on the third day in battle. It hinders him from moving at his best. He is now slower and more clumsy. Still, he fights toward the castle.

By the end of the day, he makes it to the castle, but the casualties are high. He has lost thirty of the fifty men he had come with. The battle has been won, but not without cost.

Upon entering the safety of the walls, Éomer falls from his steed. His adrenaline finally gone, Éomer simply no longer has enough power to fight back the exhaustion as well as the terrible wound in his side. It is soon discovered that Éomer has lost a large quantity of blood and is already knocking at death's door.

.

A message arrives with the result of the battle at Helm's Deep. It details that all is well, which is a relief to Aragorn. However, it also bears the bad news of Éomer's state. He is unable to be moved. Éowyn writes that he is feverish and asks if Aragorn can spare a physician. Aragorn immediately sends one. Afterwards, he holds a council to inform everyone of the events that occurred at Helm's Deep.

Legolas is up in arms over the entire situation. He is torn between his duty to Aragorn and his desire to rush to Éomer's side.

Legolas is filled with complicated and utterly foolish emotions. His desire to rush to Éomer's side is entirely silly as there is nothing at all that he could even do for Éomer given the state Éomer is in. At the same time, if Éomer were to die, Legolas would have to be at Éomer's side. Otherwise, he did not think he would ever be able to believe it to be true. Legolas also wants to see Éomer's state for himself; perhaps it isn't as bad as it is said to be. For all Legolas knows, Éomer could very well be awake by this point.

Oh, how it frustrates Legolas so, simply not knowing. It takes three days to even arrive in Rohan, therefore letters take almost six days to return with any sort of news at all. Legolas begins to believe he is acting incredibly selfish. He barely cares about being available for his work. Really, all he desires is to go to Rohan. He _has_ to see Éomer. He cannot help it, and it is so very, very selfish of him.

.

Éomer is unconscious for two days. The third day, he speaks, but isn't fully conscious. By then, the physician has arrived. His words are slurred, but Éowyn recognizes a name that he utters in the middle of the night. She is surprised by it. Of all the people she can consider her brother to think of while in such a state, Legolas is not one of them. The elf has always been very distant from her perspective. If anything, the only human he has payed any attention to has been Aragorn, which makes sense to her. Aragorn is very handsome and kind...

.

It is the tenth night that Legolas has to sleep alone, and he can no longer stand it. His mind is awake with worry. He never stops thinking about Éomer, though he would never admit such aloud or allow such to show in his expression. He feels he disguises it very well. Legolas feels that he is acting irrationally, and yet he is unable to stop himself. With a tight frown, he finally makes a decision.

"Allow me to go to Gondor," Legolas speaks quickly. Aragorn is a bit surprised by Legolas's request, but with one mysterious smile from Arwen, he agrees.

Legolas is slow to leave, making sure that he has everything he needs for the trip, but also because he's berating himself for his silliness. If anything, he is acting like a human. He needs to be rational about this, but he has been having trouble with that.

.

Éomer has grown pale. He barely moves and his skin feels like fire to Éowyn. She is very worried as his wound does not look good at all. All around the injury is red and swollen. The physician is constantly changing the cloth on Éomer's forehead and scrubbing the wound clean. He is demanding that the sheets and Éomer's clothes be changed. The physician also believes that Éomer should be bathed. Éowyn has people rushing about on the physician's orders, but she wonders if it will really make Éomer's condition better. He looks just like Théodred did before he passed.

.

Legolas arrives in Rohan during the night of the following day. He has obviously rushed to Helm's Deep, and has just about killed the horse he has ridden. The poor thing can barely stand. Legolas immediately dismounts and hands it off to a servant. Éowyn is almost relieved to see him. She has grown weary, hearing Éomer whisper for Legolas each night that she stays up at his side. Still, Legolas does not have a worried expression painted across his face despite the manner he arrives in.

"Where is Éomer?" Legolas asks, and Éowyn hears Legolas's voice crack ever so slightly at Éomer's name. She is astonished, her breath completely taken away at this. She finds herself unsure as to whether or not Legolas is worried still, due to his overall lack of expression. She leads him to the room where Éomer is. When Éowyn opens the door, she hears a soft, "Legolas". It stops her in her tracks, but Legolas pushes past her, moving fast to Éomer's side.

"I am here," Legolas whispers to Éomer but does not touch the man. He is afraid to. He is not accustomed to showing such troubling emotions, and he tries to distance himself from them. It hurts to, but it is also all he knows. Legolas stays at his side, until the physician returns and asks for him to move out of the way. It is then that Legolas walks away and leaves the castle for the first time since he has arrived.

Éowyn observes this with mixed emotions. She is not sure what she thinks of this and almost discusses it with Faramir, but thinks better of it. Finally, she realises that Legolas doesn't know what to do. At this point, Legolas has already disappeared "on a walk," as one servant informs her.

Legolas is wandering about outside, breathing the fresher air. He is not completely at ease, but he suddenly feels that it is better that he not stick to Éomer's side. Legolas decides that he must wait until Éomer wakes to go to him again. It makes sense, as he cannot do a thing for him. Éowyn makes up a room for Legolas, a little confused by his sudden change of heart, but does not say a thing about it. She feels that she will never understand elves. Arwen is just as strange, Éowyn believes.

Finally, after a few days, Éomer wakes with his first word being, "Is-?" However, he does not finish the sentence, keeping his lips in a tight line. He looks a little upset to Éowyn, and she assumes he was going to speak of Legolas, who is at the castle, but Éomer does not know this, and she does not inform him of it. She does, however, let Legolas know that Éomer is awake. Legolas barely reacts.

"Good," is all he says. He does not ask to see him or anything more. Éowyn is a bit surprised by this, but later in the day, Legolas shows up at the room where Éomer is resting, and Éomer looks rather surprised.

"Legolas?" he says. Legolas remains in the doorway for a long moment before swiftly moving forward. Éowyn stands, wanting to allow the two to speak in private although she is not sure why she thinks this. She just listens to her instincts. As she steps out of the room, she glances back at Éomer who has a slight smile on his face as he speaks to Legolas.

"It's good that you're better," Legolas says softly. Éomer nods.

"I didn't think you were here," he admits slowly. Legolas raises his eyebrows slightly. He is surprised by Éomer's words, but then again... Legolas dismisses the thought. It does not matter. It is only a minor detail that is now corrected.

"I will return to Gondor in the morning," Legolas responds simply. Éomer frowns slightly, but nods his head in acknowledgement. A silence settles over them then when Éomer reachs for Legolas and pulls Legolas toward him. He presses a kiss to Legolas's lips. Legolas quickly kisses back. They share multiple short kisses before Éomer pulls away. Legolas might have desired a few more, but he does not voice his opinion. It is a silly thought.

Éowyn stands at the doorway in shock. She has witnessed something she had never expected to see in her entire life. Her brother and Legolas... She now understands why Legolas's name has been on Éomer's lips, but it still flusters her. She can barely believe it. It is _inconceivable_!

The next morning, Legolas makes good on his word, leaving for Gondor. Éomer is unable to see him off but also doesn't air a word of complaint. Instead, he attempts to walk around the room. He is ready to return to Gondor himself. Éowyn comes to ask after the incident that she witnessed the day before. With Legolas gone, she feels that it is easier to ask.

"Éomer..." she begins carefully. Her cheeks flush bright red as she thinks about what she saw.

"Éowyn? What is it?" Éomer asks, not worried at all about what she might possibly say. It comes as quite the surprise to him when she finally speaks; she has a loaded question.

"What is your relationship with Legolas?" Éowyn asks. Éomer's lips twitch downward. He doesn't particularly like the question that she is asking.

"He is my good friend," Éomer responds after a moment. It isn't like he can tell her the truth anyway, which is something along the lines of "it's complicated". They have never discussed their relationship, really. Éomer feels they haven't had the chance to.

"A good friend? You kiss a good friend on the lips?" Éowyn questions without much thought to her words. As soon as they spill out, she squeaks and covers her lips with a single hand. The color drains from Éomer's face.

"Éowyn..." Éomer says after a moment. His lips have formed a tight line. He is a little disconcerted, but he keeps himself collected as he creates an answer to Éowyn's words, "He is a special friend. Do not worry after it, sister." Éowyn stares at Éomer. She knows that her brother has never fallen in love before. She also knows that Legolas means more to Éomer than Éomer is willing to admit. Her brother can end up getting hurt, and so she is concerned for his well being.

"Alright," Éowyn says. Still, she knows better than to call forth her brother's wrath. She must choose her battles wisely.

.

Legolas returns to Gondor. He quickly returns to his duties as if no time has passed. There hasn't been much that happened in his absence. At least, nothing of particular importance.

.

A few more days later, Éomer arrives in Gondor. It has been a week since Legolas has seen Éomer. Legolas wants to be held by Éomer more than anything. They have not embraced since Éomer's side was injured... Legolas does not voice this desire despite himself. They sleep separately that night, both facing the same stubbornness and blind hope they have had since the cave.

The next night, Legolas comes to Éomer's room, finding Éomer changing the bandages on his side.

"You're not healed yet?" Legolas asks in surprise. He has believed that Éomer is fine. Éomer smiles at Legolas.

"It's not a big deal. Doesn't even hurt anymore," Éomer replies simply. Legolas sighs and turns to leave.

"Don't push yourself too hard then," he says.

"Stay," Éomer tells Legolas. Éomer isn't sure that Legolas will listen, but he hopes... Legolas stands with his hand on the door. He doesn't turn.

"You're still healing..." Éomer sighs at this.

"Are you going to make it your excuse then?" he asks Legolas. Legolas sees that Éomer is irritated. Éomer is tired of Legolas being careful and avoiding him as to not invade his space, make him uncomfortable or even to express an opinion.

"Yes," Legolas responds finally.

"Do you not...?" Éomer inquires hesitantly. He is displaying weakness, and it makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't want Legolas to hurt him more later if he holds onto the hope that he protects and cultivates everyday. Legolas is silent for a long time.

Then Legolas turns to face Éomer. He too is hesitant and slowly approaches Éomer.

"Do I?" he prompts Éomer softly. Éomer reaches toward Legolas, and Legolas moves into his grasp where Éomer pulls him into a warm hug. Legolas has missed this the most. The question Éomer asked falls unanswered, but perhaps, it doesn't need to be. That night they curl up together, fairly close to a sort of happiness.

Éomer is soon practicing and training other soldiers in the art of battle. Legolas does not attest to his swift return when Éomer is still not fully healed, but Éomer does not complain of pain either. Legolas does not think to worry over it, and although he prefers Éomer to be fully healed, there is little he can do about it.

Arwen calls upon Legolas's council, though she is not actually in need of it. Instead, she wishes to use the opportunity to discuss Legolas's current situation. She understands how Legolas feels and wants to help him. Aragorn and Éomer are both men of battle, and luckily for Arwen, a few children settled her man. In Legolas's case, it might not be so easy. Éomer seems to be very dedicated to his military service.

Arwen very carefully prompts Legolas to speak of Éomer, but Legolas is hesitant. He is unlikely to simply spill his concerns and misgivings to anyone, even Arwen, whom with he shares a common bond. Many elves have left Middle Earth.

"You know, Legolas, you can tell me anything. I have an idea of what you're going through... And it'll be tough, but it's entirely worth it," Arwen continues like this, inserting small pauses with the hope that Legolas might share his own thoughts with her.

Legolas, however, does not say a word as Arwen speaks to him. She is a little disappointed but hopes that Legolas might seek out her aid, now knowing that it is available to him. Legolas does not. Much like Arwen has done, he makes his decisions on his own terms.

Legolas decides to leave Aragorn's service in Gondor. To say Aragorn is surprised is an understatement. He is very many things all at once, most of all shocked.

"You cannot leave," Aragorn vehemently responds, "You are my best advisor!"

Legolas is surprised, due to the fact that Aragorn has said he would be released upon his asking to. Legolas has been in Aragorn's service for many years. He must leave, if only for his own self.

Needless to say, word travels to Éomer, who is confused by Legolas's actions and worries that it has to do with him.

Daunted but foolish, Éomer confronts Legolas on this.

"You're no longer going to be Aragorn's advisor? Are you going to leave Gondor?" Legolas does not deny a thing, which worries Éomer, but neither does he affirm anything.

"Did something happen...?" Éomer asks carefully. Legolas, instead of responding with words, touches Éomer's face with a single hand. Éomer is unsure as to what Legolas is implying, but gets the feeling that it is not his fault, "Why?"

"I have something I need to do," Legolas responds. He begins to remove his hand, but Éomer grasps it in his own. Legolas stares at Éomer, not knowing what his next move will be.

Éomer gently grasps Legolas at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. This one is a little longer than usual, but Éomer does not push Legolas, pulling away all too fast. Legolas chases after another kiss. He is never satisfied with just one. Éomer's other hand moves up to Legolas's shoulder, grasping him tightly. Legolas' hands tentatively curl against Éomer's waist. The kisses follow a similar pattern to what they usually do. Longer, but still short. Until Legolas doesn't allow Éomer to pull away suddenly. His hands tightly pulling on Éomer's hips to bring him closer to him. Éomer is surprised, but it is pleasant.

When Legolas is satisfied, he presses his forehead to Éomer's shoulder without a word. Éomer allows him this comfort. He feels that it is nice to have Legolas this close. He would like to enjoy this sort of thing more often, but it seems like Legolas is going to leave.

"Don't go," Éomer says softly. Legolas does not reply. He has already made up his mind.

Legolas, however, is unable to leave as Aragorn has not formally released him and has even made the guards prevent him from exiting the premises. Éomer sees that this frustrates Legolas as Legolas wishes to leave. Éomer bravely asks Aragorn to grant Legolas his request. Aragorn is surprised by Éomer's asking him. He isn't sure why Éomer would ask on Legolas's behalf, but Arwen finally helps Aragorn decide to allow Legolas to leave. Legolas knows nothing of Éomer's asking on his behalf.

"I will leave tomorrow," Legolas whispers against Éomer's shoulder the following night. Éomer turns toward Legolas, cupping his pale face in a single palm.

"So soon?" he asks, wishing Legolas would stay a little longer. Legolas sighs, leaning into Éomer's palm.

"I must," he responds after a moment. Éomer pulls Legolas to him, kissing Legolas's flawless forehead gently. His furrowed eyebrows do not disguise his concern or vaguely broken heart. Legolas remains silent, opting to curl up against Éomer without another word.

"You don't have to..." Éomer mutters softly. Legolas lifts his head to look into Éomer's eyes. He is silent for a long moment, a small frown adorned on his face as he looks over Éomer's hopeful expression.

"Don't," Legolas warns Éomer. Éomer then realizes that Legolas says this because Éomer is making Legolas rethink his decision. It is exactly what Éomer wants Legolas to do. Éomer takes some of Legolas's platinum blond hair in his hand, gazing at it absent mindedly. Legolas watches him silently.

"I don't want you to leave, Legolas," Éomer says. Legolas frowns and pulls away slightly. Éomer pulls Legolas toward him again, pressing a kiss near Legolas's mouth and slowly moving down to the base of Legolas's neck. Legolas gasps.

"Éomer..." he breathes. Éomer gazes up into Legolas's face. Legolas's lips slowly move into a tight line. When Éomer moves toward Legolas again, Legolas pushes him back with a hand flat against his chest.

"Stop," Legolas says firmly. Éomer frowns, feeling a little hurt, but Legolas curls up to his chest. Legolas doesn't say anything more, just treasuring the time he is allowed to be curled against Éomer.

.

In the morning, Legolas rises while Éomer still sleeps. Before he leaves on his journey, Legolas wakes Éomer and kisses him. Éomer sleepily and clumsily responds to the kiss, reaching a hand to the nape of Legolas's neck. After a moment, Legolas pulls away, removing Éomer's hand with his own. Their fingers intertwine for a moment before Legolas turns.

"Don't leave," Éomer says once more. It is a little imploring, and Legolas looks back at him with a slight frown. Legolas lets go of Éomer's hand suddenly. Éomer hurries to stand, pulling Legolas against his broad chest. He presses his face into Legolas's shoulder. Legolas doesn't move, and Éomer releases him.

"Then at least say you'll return," Éomer tells Legolas. Legolas looks at Éomer and gives him a bitter smile.

"I will as soon as I can," he responds, almost moving to kiss Éomer good bye, but thinks better of it. It is already hard enough for him to leave Éomer's warmth. Legolas then leaves Gondor, swiftly.

Legolas rides across Middle Earth, seeing all there is to see on the way to the Shire. He isn't sure why he is headed there. Frodo isn't even there, but he can always visit Merry and Pippin. He has heard that the two have set up a lovely home together in Bag End where Frodo and Bilbo had once stayed. The two are up and tucked out of the way in that little house, where their relationship can remain unattested. Even to hobbits, it is a strange concept.

For Legolas, seeing the two is a relief for him. They are happily in love and embarrassingly open about it, but all the same, it is a comfort to Legolas to see how it has worked out for the two. They jollily sing to each other at night, drunk past a rosy color, and it is amusing to watch the two make fools of themselves. Legolas stays for two days with the two before deciding to return to Gondor. He then believes that everything can work out between himself and Éomer, despite the great rift of differences between them. Merry and Pippin have made it work, and so can Legolas. All it takes is a little bit of love and hard work.

.

Éomer had become docile while he was with Legolas. He had never noticed this himself, but without Legolas around, his fist has lost all of its former control. He rails the new recruits like never before with each mistake. Aragorn, believing that Éomer needs a break, sends Éomer to Rohan.

"Éomer, you keep pacing," Éowyn says. Her facial expression is contorted slightly with worry, "Please, sit down and eat."

"Sit down? Eat?" Éomer questions, fist tightened at his sides, "How could I do such a thing at a time like this?" Éowyn is confused by his response.

"At a time like this?" she responds, "We are in peace times. There is no need for you to train as fiercely as you do. Rest, enjoy these times while they last."

"And be unprepared when someone takes the opportunity?" Éomer snaps. His fist falls hard on the table, silverware clattering.

"And what of overworking yourself? Your men? How could that aid us?" Éowyn returns with a fierce look of her own.

"Then they are weak! And I have failed as a general," Éomer declares. Éowyn frowns at this.

"It means you aren't listening to your sister's advice," she says in a calm voice, remembering herself and the situation. Éowyn feels that the situation will only worsen if she allows herself to be riled up as well.

"Your advice is poor," Éomer responds quickly with a bite to his words. Éowyn's fists clench around the chair she sits in.

"It is not. You are not listening, Éomer," Éowyn tells Éomer. Éomer whirls around in the midst of his pacing with a look of anger.

"You're the one who's not listening! You and Aragorn both are foolish! The soldiers are out of shape! We are weak! You are weak!" Éomer yells. Éowyn stands, her face flushes with anger.

"How dare you!" Éowyn hisses, her hands shaking. Éomer barely reacts.

"How dare I? It's you who can't handle the truth! What am I doing wrong?" Éomer responds. Éowyn moves toward her brother at a quick pace.

"You are acting completely ridiculous! Whatever has happened, you need to control that emotion and not let it get the better of you!" Éowyn says loudly, "And if you can't do that, then I will remove you from your position myself! Aragorn has already sent you here to rethink yourself. You have to understand the situation you are in, Éomer!" Éomer glares at Éowyn.

"Then remove me! Disgrace me. Do just as Grima did," Éomer taunts Éowyn. Éowyn's hand rises into the air, and a loud _smack_ resounds through the dining hall.

"Do not compare me to that snake. Calm your head, Éomer. You are not yourself," Éowyn says in a shaking voice. Éomer clenches his fists but leaves without a word of protest.

Then Éomer begins to understand what Éowyn has said. He had not realised that he is not acting like himself. He is only trying to not think about Legolas. Yet every night, his mind is haunted by Legolas and how much he desires to see him. It has already been a week with no sign of Legolas's return. Éomer worries that Legolas may even decide not to ever return.

Legolas arrives at the main castle in Rohan in three days, as is to be expected. He does not hurry. He feels it would be better if he did not. Perhaps it is because even as he approaches the castle, he is nervous. Éowyn is the first to greet him besides the servants that take his horse. Éowyn looks a little tired to Legolas, and so he asks if she is alright.

"I'm fine. It's Éomer you should be worried about," she informs Legolas. Legolas is confused by her words. He has not been told that Éomer was sick, so...

"Just go see him. I'll get a servant to take you," Éowyn says without missing a beat. Legolas follows the servant she calls, suddenly feeling concerned and, even more-so, nervous. His emotions seem to grow to a point that only nears dread. He does not believe he can take seeing Éomer in an ill state. Legolas fights back his fears and opens the door to Éomer's room without stopping to knock, only pausing to dismiss the servant. Éomer sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Éomer?" Legolas whispers as if afraid to even speak the other's name. Éomer lifts his head, gazing at Legolas with eyes so full of hope that it takes Legolas' breath away. Legolas takes a few steps forward as Éomer stands.

Another awkward moment of gazing into one another's eyes before Éomer moves to take Legolas into his arms.

"I feared you would not return," Éomer whispers, more to himself than Legolas. Legolas holds fast to Éomer, hesitantly responding with, "You should thank Merry and Pippin for that." Éomer pulls away, holding Legolas by his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asks. He looks a little hurt, and Legolas can barely meet his eyes.

"I was afraid," Legolas admits after a moment. Éomer grips Legolas's shoulders tightly as a pained emotion washes through him.

"Of what?" Éomer presses. Legolas pulls Éomer's hands off of his shoulders, and Éomer lets his arms fall to his sides.

"...of loving you," Legolas whispers. His cheeks tainted a rose color. Éomer lifts Legolas's chin and turns Legolas's face toward him. Éomer gives Legolas a sad smile. Legolas feels a little guilty then, for it is his fault that this expression is on Éomer's face. As if to try and make up for it, Legolas moves forward to press a kiss to Éomer's lips. Éomer immediately takes hold of Legolas and presses for a deeper kiss, licking and nipping at Legolas's lips. Frightened, Legolas pulls away, stopping the kiss short.

"Éomer," Legolas breathes. Éomer strokes Legolas's long hair gently and a nervous feeling passes through Legolas.

"I'm glad you came back," Éomer says then. He presses a short kiss to Legolas's lips. Like clockwork, Legolas chases after another and another, all sweet and short kisses. Éomer is careful to not push Legolas again.

.

Éowyn does not feel a particular need to send anyone up to Éomer's room for the rest of the day. She assumes that the two will appear if they desire anything. She prefers not to expose her servants to her brother's odd... _pastime_. It comforts her to think of it in this way. The real interpretation is terribly disconcerting and flusters her every time. She does not know how they carry on with such a relationship, but perhaps things do not work the same for elves... and her brother has never experienced love before, either. It is an awful twist of fate in her opinion.

.

Éomer tucks Legolas into his arms once more, just happy to have the other close once more. Legolas curls into the hug wordlessly. Éomer's warmth fills him with such a strange yet wonderful feeling. They stay like that for a while. Eventually it grows dark outside. By then, they are already lying side by side in a deep slumber.

As winter approaches Middle Earth, Éomer enjoys Legolas's flexible schedule. Legolas is now able to join Éomer in rides to both Rohan and Gondor. They are rarely ever apart, Legolas quickly becoming an asset in battle. Éomer has always admired Legolas's speed and accuracy with his bow, but it is far more amazing to see it happening while fighting at Legolas's side. Battling together also strengthens their bond.

The days shorten, and the nights grow longer. Éomer enjoys the long nights, stealing kisses from Legolas's lips. Even so, their relationship has progressed very little. They never kiss in public or even display any affection whatsoever besides little shared smiles and expressions. They still sleep in the same bed, but Éomer is treading carefully when it comes to kissing Legolas... but Éomer can barely contain himself. He wants to discover more of Legolas's little reactions and temptations. Legolas loves kissing, at least.

Legolas curls up against Éomer's side one night, the usual sort of silence settling between them. Then Éomer moves, kissing Legolas quickly. He makes it a short peck, tempting Legolas into chasing. Then lengthens each kiss one at a time... then bravely, he runs his tongue across Legolas's lower lip. Legolas gasps, beginning to pull away, but Éomer pursues, diving in. His tongue runs against Legolas's, which causes Legolas to react in a surprising way. Legolas _moans_.

Éomer takes this as an "OK" to keep going and presses Legolas down into the bed. Legolas's fingers run down Éomer's chest, pressing against Éomer, but not exactly trying to push Éomer away. Éomer's hands move to Legolas's hips, pulling his body up toward Éomer's. Legolas then wraps his arms around Éomer's broad torso. When Éomer pulls away for breath, Legolas's face is bright red.

"Éomer..." he breathes in a slightly hoarse voice. Éomer's eyes focus on Legolas's face. The expression of hunger is not disguised. Legolas meets his gaze with the same amount of fire. Éomer leans down for another kiss, a single hand sliding up to the nape of Legolas's neck, tangling in Legolas's hair. Legolas presses back against Éomer, their tongues meeting messily once more. Each time, Legolas is less hesitant.

After several break aways and returns, the two finally fall panting against the bed in a tangle of limbs. Legolas hides his burning face in the crook of Éomer's neck. Éomer's fingers comb through Legolas's hair as they lay in a sort of blissful peace before finally falling asleep.

.

Legolas wakes before Éomer that morning and gazes at his sleeping face in silence. Éomer looks happy to Legolas. A small smile seems to be permanently plastered onto Éomer's face. Legolas gazes at him for a long time before beginning to stand. The movement wakes Éomer up.

"Hng..." Éomer groans, stretching languidly. Legolas's eyes track the movement for a second before Legolas looks away perfectly on time to avoid Éomer's questioning gaze. Éomer's chest is bare. Legolas blushes to himself at this. He doesn't remember pulling Éomer's shirt off the previous night, but the buttons on the floor remind him that he had done so. Éomer wouldn't have done such to his own shirt. Another glance toward Éomer shows multiple red lines on his chest and back... also caused by Legolas.

Legolas is beside himself in embarrassment. Éomer watches him in silence. He feels that Legolas is being very cute. Too cute for such an early hour, but Éomer isn't actually complaining. Slowly he sits up and grabs Legolas, pulling Legolas's back to his chest. Legolas leans into the hug with a slight smile, his embarrassment temporarily forgotten. The two sit in silence for a long time when a strange feeling passes over Legolas. Legolas turns his head toward Éomer's slowly.

"Have you ever thought of retiring?" Legolas asks quietly. Éomer raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I've never had reason to..." Éomer responds after a moment. Legolas doesn't say anything more to Éomer about it. Legolas does entertain the thought of them living out in the country unbothered like the woodland elves. Éomer leans forward, pressing his lips to Legolas's head before standing. Legolas remains in the room for a while after Éomer leaves, brushing his long hair flat and carefully dressing himself. His mind is full of fanciful thoughts that he has to dismiss before beginning his day. There is something about being with Éomer that causes Legolas to be a little less like himself.

While Legolas has, in some ways, returned to being Aragorn's advisor, this is bent around whether or not Éomer is in Gondor. Much to Arwin's relief, Aragorn has finally figured out why this is. Her husband is a very slow man, not that she would ever actually let anyone be aware of this fact.

This development troubles Aragorn much in the way that it does Éowyn. As happy as he is for the pair, other people would not be so kind. Aragorn worries after this fact, but Arwin makes it clear to him that there is nothing that they can do for either of them.

.

What Legolas has asked Éomer troubles the military man. He is comforted by wielding a sword and riding out into battle. He enjoys having Legolas at his side during these battles, close enough to know he's safe. Éomer never thought to leave the battlefield — perhaps this makes him similar to Théoden. Still, the look in Legolas's eyes said that he was serious, and so Éomer is troubled.

Legolas doesn't bring it up that night, quietly curling up into Éomer's chest and closing his eyes. In fact, Legolas rarely says much to begin with, and perhaps that is why he continues to wonder about what Legolas mentioned.

Éomer is so distracted by these thoughts, he doesn't notice how things are slowly cleaned up in Legolas's room. He doesn't really realise it as a box or two takes up residence in his room and when they eventually stop sleeping in Legolas's room. He doesn't really notice it all until Legolas is in an extended meeting with Aragorn, and he finds his room without Legolas for the first time in awhile.

Éomer sees the boxes like they were set there that day, but the light sprinkle of dust suggests otherwise. Éomer suddenly doesn't know what he is feeling. It's like his heart is being constricted.

When Legolas finally returns to the room, Éomer has calmed down to some extent. He stares at Legolas as he walks in, completely captured by the handsome elf. His words are whisked away from him like magic, and his heart falls into a decision. It is the first thing Legolas has ever asked of him. Éomer wants to grant him this pleasure.

"Legolas," Éomer says softly, and Legolas slowly pads over. Éomer takes him into his arms, pressing kiss after kiss to his lips. Finally, Legolas pulls away with a slightly concerned expression.

"What is it?"

"I may not be ready today or tomorrow, but I have decided... before I am an old man, I will retire and we can move somewhere together," Éomer promises softly. Legolas's eyes fill with such joy, and he quickly wraps Éomer into a tight hug. It is a very blissful night that they share. Éomer can hardly imagine waking up to that face day after day in a home belonging to them and them only. A fuzzy feeling takes up residence in his heart that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like. This is also posted on wattpad and ao3. They are all still me. Yay.**

**~Minatu**


End file.
